The Future is Insane
by raerae2001
Summary: The titans are on a mission when 16 kids show up and help them with adults that look like older versions of them selves and some other people they know
1. Chapter 1

The Future Is Insane By Raerae2001

Character Discreption

Name: Garfield Mark Logan

Superhero:Changling.

Powers: He can morph into diffrent animals and now things and people.

Coustom: He wears a suite like the old one but where black used to be now theres white and where purple used to be now theres a lighter green than his skin with the same color green shoes.

Age:39.

Married To: Racheal Raven Roth now Logan.

Married for:23 years.

Kids:Adian James Logan(17),Raelynn Destiny Logan(13),Victoria Anne Logan(7),Kamden Arella Logan(7),Axsher Mark Logan(7).

Height:6 foot 3 inches.

Name:Racheal Raven Roth now Logan

Superhero:Dove.

Powers:She has Azrathian powers.

Coustom:She wears a white leotard and white cloak.

Age:39.

Married To:Garfield Mark Logan.

Married for:23 years.

Kids:Adian James Logan(17),Raelynn Destiny Logan,(13)Victoria Anne Logan(7),Kamden Arella Logan(7),Axsher Mark Logan(7).

Height:5 foot 5 inches.

Name:Kori Anna Anders now Harper.

Superhero:Starflame.

Powers:She has Tamaranian powers.

Coustom: Her coustom is the same but now a light blue color with gray armour around her stomach and arms.

Age:41

Married To:Peter Roy Harper.

Married for:20 years.

Kids:Ashlee Star Harper(16),Austin Roy Harper(14).

Height 5 foot 5 and 1/2 inches.

Name:Peter Roy Harper.

Superhero:Green Arrow.

Powers:Super speed and very good archery.

Coustom:The oringinal Green Arrow's coustom.

Age:45

Married To: Kori Anna Anders Now Harper.

Married for:20 years.

Kids:Ashlee Star Harper(16),Austin Roy Harper(14).

Height:6 foot 2 inches.

Name: Richard Wayne Grayson.

Superhero:Nightwing.

Powers:A master at martial arts and a bo staff and several other wepons.

Coustom:A blue and black coustom with a bird on the front.

Age:42

Married To:Tara Eliza Jones now Grayson.

Married for 23 years.

Kids:Robin Thomas Grayson(22),Taralee Martha Grayson(17).

Height:6 foot 1 inches.

Name:Tara Eliza Jones now Grayson.

Superhero:Natura.(Not missspelled.)

Powers:Can control nature.

Coustom:A long sleved black shirt with tan cargo pants and black boots.

Age:42

Married To:Richard Wayne Grayson.

Married For:23 years.

Kids:Robin Thomas Grayson(22),Taralee Martha Grayson(17).

Height:5 foot 4 inches.

Name:Jenny Alissa Luck now West.

Superhero: Enchantra.

Powers:Uses bad luck magic.

Coustom: A pink dress that comes just above her knee with pink leggins with pink high to converse sneakers.

Age:42

Married To:Wally David West.

Married for:23 years.

Kids:Diana Gem West now Grayson(21),Daylea Hope West(14),Derek Iasac West(13),Devin Jade West(13),David Keith West(4).

Height:5 foot 4 and 1/2 inches.

Name:Wally David West.

Superhero:Flash.

Powers:Superspeed.

Coustom:The origanal Flash's coustom.

Age:42.

Married To:Jenny Alissa Luck now West.

Married for 23 years.

Kids:Diana Gem West now Grayson(21),Daylea Hope West(14),Derek Iasac West(13),Devin Jade West(13),David Keith West(4).

Height:6 foot 2 and 1/2 inches.

Name:Victor Marcus Stone.

Superhero:Steelman.

Powers:Super strength and diffrent wepons on his suite.

Coustom:(Cant wear a coustom but changes the colors on his suite.)Where white used to be is now black and where blue used to be is now yellow.

Age:44

Married To:Karen Elizabeth Beecher now Stone.

Married for:19 years.

Kids:Marcus Travis Stone(16),Elizabeth Baylee Stone(4).

Height:6 foot 3 and 1/2 inches.

Name:Karen Elizabeth Beecher now Stone.

Superhero: Queen Bee.

Powers:Can shrink to small sizes and has powers to shock people.

Coustom:A yellow top that stops at her belly button black pants and yellow high to converse sneakers.

Age:44

Married To: Victor Marcus Stone.

Married for:19 years.

Kids:Marcus Travis Stone(16),Elizabeth Baylee Stone(4).

Height:5 foot 6 inches.

Name:Robin Thomas Grayson.

Superhero:Daywing.

Powers:Can control nature and is a master at martial arts.

Coustom:Wears a coustom like his dad but it is red with black and a red bird on the front.

Age:21

Married To:Diana Gem West Now Grayson.

Married for 1 year.

Kids:Has a baby on the way.

Height:6 foot 1 inches.

Personality:He has his fathers temper but his mothers attitude.

Looks:Has blonde spiked hair blue eyes a lightly tanned skin tone.

Name:Diana Gem West now Grayson.

Superhero:Flasha.

Powers:Has super speed and can use bad luck magic.

Coustom:Her mothers old coustom but in red.

Age:21

Married to:Robin Thomas Grayson.

Married for:1 year.

Kids:Has a baby on the way.

Height:5 foot 3 inches.

Personality:Has her mothers temper but fathers laid back attitude.

Looks:Has long orangish red hair brown catlike eyes and a lightly tanned skin tone.

Name:Taralee Martha Grayson

Superhero:Red bird.

Powers:Can control nature and is very good in martial arts.

Coustom:Wears a red belly shirt with an t where robins r was a green mini skirt and yellow knee high converse.

Age:17

Dating:Adian James Logan.

Dating for:4 years.

Kids:No kids.

Height:5 foot 4 inches.

Personality:She has her fathers up tight attitude with her mothers temper.

Looks:Has Long Black hair blue eyes and a light skin tone.

Name:Adian James Logan

Superhero:Hawk

Powers:he has the ability to change into different animals,thing and people and Azrathian powers.

Coustom:He wears the same outfit that his father wears with a blue stripe down the middle blue high top converse and a blue cloak

Age:17

Dating:Taralee Martha Grayson

Kids:No kids

Height:6 foot 3 inches

Personality:He has his mothers sacastic gothic vibe but injoys pulling pranks somtimes.

Looks:Blond messy hair with green tips purple eyes with green specks green skin tone.

Name:Ashlee Star Harper

Superhero:Shooting Star

Powers: Has Tamaranian powers that are red and superspeed.

Coustom:The same as her mothers when she was younger but its red.

Age:16

Dating:No one

Dating for:none

Kids: none

Height 5 foot 5 and 1/2 inches

Personality:she has her mothers attitude and temper

Looks:Has long red hair blue eyes and orange skin tone

Name:Marcus Travis Stone

Superhero:Wasp

Powers:He has the power to shrink,shock things and superstrength

Coustom:A blue shirt black pants and blue hightop converse.

Age:16

Dating: no one

Dating for:none

Kids:none

Height:6 foot 3 inches

Personality:His fathers attitude.

Looks:He has black curled hair dark brown eyes and skin tone like bumble bees.

Name:Austin Roy Harper

Superhero:Fastfire

Powers:Superspeed and Tamaranian powers

Coustom:His fathers old coustom in blue

Age:14

Dating:Daylea Hope West

Dating for:5 months

Kids:none

Height:5 foot 7 inches

Personality:has his fathers attitude with his mothers temper

Looks:Has messy orange hair green eyes and orangish skin tone

Name:Daylea Hope West

Superhero:Hex

Powers:Has superspeed and bad luck magic

Coustom:A blue belly shirt yellow shorts and yellow knee length converse

Age:14

Dating:Austin Roy Harper

Dating for:5 months

Kids:none

Height:5 foot 4 inches

Personality:Has her mothers attitude.

Looks:like her mother but with long pink hair and blue eyes

Name:Raelynn Destiny Logan

Superhero:Shadow

Powers:She has Azrathian powers and can morph into animals,thing and people

Coustom:Green belly shirt with purple mini skirt green converse knee highs with purple buttons,buckles and zippers purple gloves with the fingers cut off a purple vest with the sleves tatered and green sparkles all over

Age:13

Dating:Derek Iasac West

Dating for:1 year

Kids:none

Height:5 foot 6 inches

Personality:She has her fathers happy attitude and her mothers sarcism

Looks:She has blonde hair with green and purple tips green eyes with purple specks and ravens pale skin tone.

Name:Derek Iasac West

Superhero:Racer

Powers:superspeed and bad luck magic

Coustom:kid flashes coustom but in blue and black with black converse hightops

Age:13

Dating:Raelynn Destiny Logan

Dating for:1 year

Kids:none

Height 5 foot 7 inches

Personality:He has his moms attitude

Looks:Just like his dad but with brown eyes

Name:Devin Jade West

Superhero:Hexa

Coustom:Dark blue belly shirt baby blue skirt and dark blue knee high converse

Age:13

Dating:none

Dating for:none

Kids:none

Height:5 foot 6 inches

Personality:like her dad

Looks:Like a girl version of her dad with brown eyes

Name:Axsher Mark Logan

Superhero:Crow

Powers:He has Azrathian powers and can turn into animals,things and people

Coustom:He wears a yellow shirt with orange pants yellow hightop converse and a black cloak

Age:7

Dating:none

Dating for:none

Kids:none

Height:4 foot 5 inches

Personality:Like his dad

Looks like his dad

Name:Kamden Arella Logan

Superhero:Sparrow

Powers:Azrathian powers and can turn into animals,people and things

Coustom:Yellow shirt orange skirt yellow knee high converse and black cloak

Age:7

Dating:none

Dating for:none

Kids:none

Height:4 foot 5 inches

Personality:Like her dad

Looks:Like her mom

Victoria Anne Logan

Superhero:Phoenix

Powers:She has Azarathian powers And can change into animals,things and people

Coustom:yellow shirt orange skirt yellow knee high converse and black cloak

Age:7

Dating:none

Dating for:none

Kids:none

Height:4 foot 5 inches

Personality:like her mom

Looks:like her mom

Name:Elizabeth Baylee Stone

Superhero:none yet

Powers:none yet

Coustom:none yet

Age:4

Dating:none

Dating for:none

Kids:none

Height:3 foot 11 inches

Personality:like her mom

Looks like a younger version of her mom

Name:David Keith West

Superhero:none yet

Powers:none yet

Coustom:none yet

Age:4

Dating:none

Dating for:none

Kids:none

Height:3 foot 11 inches

Personality:like his mothers

Looks:just like his father but younger


	2. Authers note

This is just an authers note i was going to put this in the charecter discreption and when i forgot i just dicided that i would not since i figured i would not get any views for a while but i just checked and already had 42 views and one folower this story will not update untill after new years so i hope every one will hold on till then because right now i only have internet at my dads but am only here every two weeks but after then i will have my own phone so think yall for reading raerae2001 peace


	3. Chapter 2

I know I said this would not be up till after Christmas but I got my iPhone earlier than expected so I am writing it is hope y'all like it please last thing thank you to my First follower Nrgeticgrl34.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or any other people I might put in here I only on the kids that I made up.

It was a normal day in Titans tower. Raven was reading her favorite book,Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing a video game,Starfire was playing with silky and Robin and Terra were taking a walk along the beach. It has been a year since coming back from Tokyo since then Rob and Star decided they did not work together a while later Terra came back but Beast boy would not take her back and for a while she was with Slade again but Robin convinced her to come back to them and they started going out. Last night he proposed to her and there wedding is set June which is 2 months away.

Raven was about to leave the room when the alarm went off Terra and Robin rushed in side and everyone stopped what they were doing just as Slade appered on the screen.

"Slade",Robin and Terra said at the same time.

"Hello Terra and Robin congratulations on the engagement"said Slade in his usual emotionless voice.

"What do u want"Robin screamed.

"Just to tell u that I have placed a bomb on Main Street and you have five minutes to disarm it before it explodes"said Slade right before the screen went blank.

"Titans Go"said Robin.

Robin and Terra went to Robins R and Starfire rode in the T car. And Raven along with Beast boy she was on her way she was talking to Beast boy telepathically.

"Beast boy how are we going to tell them"said Raven in very scared which was weird for her voice.

"I don't know Robin will freak if we tell him we got married last month we are still only 16 he'll kill us"said Beast Boy in an sad voice.

He really wished they could have a nice wedding and let everyone know they where married but nobody ever knew they had dated because Robin said that all Titans under the age of 18 could not date if they lived in the same tower. But they had started dating about a month before then and hadn't told any one so they kept it a secret but last month when Rey had went to Hawaii he proposed so as soon as they got back they went to the court house and got married but haven't told the team yet.

When they arrived they were the first ones there besides people watching something they could not pushed through the crowd and when they got to the front there where 16 kids standing around the bomb with girl with blond hair with green and purple tips standing there disarming rushed to them and raven used her magic to throw the bomb up in the air and surrounded it in a bubble then blew it up.

"Hey I had th..."but before she finished she turned and looked at Raven an quite speaking.

"Are you O.K."said Beast boy.

"Mom,Dad"The girl said right as Robin and the rest of the Titans were walking up.

There was silence for a while until the girl spoke up.

"Mom quite reading my mind not cool dude"she said.

"She is not lying I am her Mom and your she looked at Beast boy her Dad"said a confused Raven.

Everybody was shocked.

"How can that be"said Robin

"This is hard to explain"said the girl"is it alright if we come back to the tower with you"

"Um ok"said Robinbut how are u going to get there we can only fit three more in the T-car"

"Well y'all can take Davey,Lizzy and Diana with you since Diana can't run because she is pregnant and the baby's would be better to go with y'all than us" said the girl " rMe,Adian,Vicky,Kam,Ash,Ashlee and Austin can fly and we'll carrie Mar,Taralee and Rob and the rest have super speed so they can run"

With that said everyone went back to the tower.

I know this was short but hope y'all like it. Please review.

Raerae2001 ✌️


	4. Chapter 3

My school got out for Christmas break yesterday so until January 6 I will be updating more regularly than usual. Before I start the story I won't to say thank you to nrgeticgrl34 and ericlance87 for following and ericlance87 for favoriting.

Disclaimer:I do not own Teen Tiatians Only the kids.

"I know this is hard to believe but we are from the future" said the girl"my name is Raelynn this is my older brother Adian and these are the triplets Axsher,Victoria and Kamden we are Beast boy and Ravens Kids Diana,Daylea,David and Devin the twins and David are Jinx and Kid flashes kids those are Robin Diana's husband and Taralee are Terra and Robins kids them two are Ashlee and Austin Stars and Speedy's kids and last but not least Marcus and Elizabeth Cyborgs and Bees kids."

All the Titans were shocked no one talked until Beast Boy and Raven stood up.

"I guess now would be a good time to tell all of you"said Beast boy"Me and Raven got married last month."

"You what"screamed a very mad Robin"I made a rule that no underaged Titans could date if they lived in the same Tower.

"Listen Dude we started dating a month before that rule was made and just had not told you yet so we just keep it a secret and while we were in Hawaii I proposed and then when we got back her and got married we were planing on telling you but you can't control are lives would you like it if someone told you that you could not marry Terra."

"Well no but we are still adults you two are kids."said a slightly less angry Robin"I am not telling the press you and her will and you will tell them that only you two knew about it."

"We will"yelled Raven then she stormed out of the room.

"See what you did now"yelled Beast boy"Rae wait."

When Beast boy got to Raven's room she was crying.

"Rae what's wrong"said Beast boy.

"Me and you are in love and he is supposed to be in love with Terra he doesn't care if we are in love too he just cares about his reputation."said Raven.

"It doesn't matter what he thinks just ignore him"said Beast boy"Now we have guests and five of them are our kids now let's go meet are future kids."

"O.K."said Raven with a smile a real smile not her usual smirk.

Beast boy loves her smile he used to not see her smile at all but ever since the started dating she smiles all the they got back to the common room everyone was talking to there kids and they were surprised to see that Bumble bee,Speedy,Kid Flash and Jinx were there to talking to there talked to there kids until that night when everyone went to bed all the boys slept in there dads room and the girls in there moms room until they could fix up the guest as they were going to bed the alarm went off.

Thanks for reading please review.


	5. Chapter 4

I won't to think nrgeticgrl34 and ericlance87 for following and ericlance87 for favoritin.

Disclaimer:i don't own Teen Titans or Spider-man.

When everyone got to the common room Robin went to the computer to see who was causing the trouble.

"Why can't this guy just give up"he said annoyed.

"Who is it" said Raelynn.

"Control Freak"said Robin.

"That dweeb"said a bored Raelynn"Dude my Titans will take this if u let us."

"Your Titans"said Robin

"Yeah I am the leader of the Teen Titans" she said.

"Oh"said a confused Robin"I just assumed that one of my kids would be the leader since I am the leader."

"Sorry to break it to yah Dude but you finally realized you were not a good leader and let my Dad be leader and Taralee and Rob don't have good leadership skills and I wanted to be the leader."said Raelynn.

"Oh"said a slightly sad Robin"but wh isn't your brother the leader or an older Titan didn't they have a team before you were old enough to be the leader."

"Well are parents just decided to let us have our on team a year ago and the older kids Richard and Diana when they turned twelve were on y'all's team but now all of that team are in the justice league except go Diana who is pregnant and because of that won't be eligible till next year and nobody but me and the traitor wanted to be the leader so when I beat him that is when he became the traitor but enough talk we need to go."Said Raelynn"Titans Go."

Raelynn,Taralee,Adian,Ashlee,Austin,Daylea,Derek,Dev and Marcus left.

"Are you three not on there team"Starfire said looking at the triplets.

"No"said Axsher"When we are twelve I will become the leader and we will move to steal city and become Titans East and Spider-Man's Triplets will be on my team."

"How many kids does Spider-Man have"said Robin.

"Just the triplets two boys and one girl there are age."said Axsher.

"I am going to check on the kids"said Raven"Wait they do have communicators but do they work with ours Cyborg."

"No because they aren't the same technology."said Cyborg.

"Oh it's ok we have communicators you can use mine dude."said Kamden.

"Do any of my kids not use the word dude like me."said Raven

"I do Mom and so does Adian."said Victoria.

"Good I thought that I would have no kids that have at least some of my personality."said Raven.

"Mom here's the communicator."said Kamden. Raven walked to another room to talk to them.

"So who was the traitor that Raelynn talked about."said Beast Boy.

"He was Aqualads son Aqualad died when he was young and his mother was an Atlantian so he had lived up here with Aqualad and y'all could not figure out how to send him back so Speedy and Star raised him as there own. He and Raelynn had dated each other since they where eight years old but when they figured out there would be a new team both of them wanted to be the leader so they had to use there powers to fight but they could not hurt each other but when Raelynn beat him he was mad he broke up with her and went to Slade and he has been his apprentice since then Raelynn was upset for months but then her and Derek started to go out and they have been going out since then. Just then Raven came running back into the room.

"They are not answering."said Raven"Robin where was the robbery at."

"Wilson Company"said Robin"Titans Go." Everyone except the triplets the baby's and Diana stayed. Robin,Star,Raven,Terra,Rob,BeastboyCyborg,Bee,Speedy,Kid Flash and Jinx arrived Five minutes later to find a message from Slade.

"I have kidnapped the kids and the only way to save them is to surrender yourselfs.

Please review thanks for reading

Raerae2001 ✌️


	6. Chapter 5

Hey guys ok I won't to thank nrgeticgrl34 and ericlance87 for following and favoriting also most of this chapter is just a flashback of the fight and except for the first sentence I will use there superhero names for everything so you don't have to go back and find all there names here they are

Raelynn:Shadow

Adian:Hawk

Taralee:Red Bird

Daylea:Hex

Derek:Racer

Austin:Fastfire

Devin or Dev:Hexa

Ashlee:Shooting Star

Marcus:Wasp

If I forgot anyone I am sorry please tell me in the reviews I am also sorry if this chapter is bad because I am no good at fight sences also this is just a filler chapter because I probably want be able to write tomorrow my granny's having the family Christmas party.

Nrgeticgrl34:Think you that's really nice.

Disclaimer:I don't own the Teen Titans or any other people I might add to the story I only own the kids.

Flashback

"Titans Go"yelled Raelynn. While they were flying she telepathically told everyone to remember to use each others superhero they got there it wasn't control freak it was Slade.

"Slade what are you doing here"yelled a confused Shadow"we were supposed to be fighting Control Freak."

"That was just a diversion to get you here Shadow."said Slade

"Wait how do you know me"said Shadow.

"Because I brought you here my dear child I know your parents will come save you then I can eliminate the Titans forever."said Slade.

"Hex and Hexa work your magic"said Shadow"Fastfire,Shooting Star we could use your star bolts Red bird some Karate would be good and Racer use super speed Hawk you use magic I'll use my morphing abilities Titans Go."They where about to go when Slade bots came from behind and knocked out Hexa,Redbird,Fastfire ,Racer,Shooting Star,Hex and Wasp leaving only Hawk and Shadow to fight.

"Change of plans you take the bots I'll take Slade"said Shadow.

"Ok sis whatever you say but what about them" he said pointing to the knockout Titans.

"Try your best to keep the bots from them." Said while Hawk was using dark energy to surround the boats and blow them up Shadow was changing into different purple colored animals to take down Slade she changed into a wolf her favorite animal and was biting at his arms and legs but every time she would try to jump on him to take him down he would punch or kick her just before she made it.

"Can I get a little help here Sha..."but before Hawk could finished Slade through Shadow into him and they both hit there head on the hard concrete and were knocked Shadow woke up she and all the others were in a containment room in some warehouse.

"Where are we."she said telepathically to all the awake Titans they all were awake except Hawk"and what's wrong with Hawk."

"He hit his head pretty badly"said Hex.

"Has everyone tried there powers to get us out"said Shadow.

"You can try my dear but it want work"they all turned to see Slade"you are locked in here and want get out unless the Titans surrende them selves but then it won't matter because I will kill them then you will cease to exist anymore."

"They want surrender Slade they will come here and fight you and win."said Hawk somewhere in the talk he must have woken up everyone was surprised that he said something because he was normally really quiet and soon as he said that the Titans burst through the door.

Please review tell me if you like it I left you on a cliffhanger again haha

Raerae2001 ✌️


	7. Author's Note

I won't to tell everyone that I will not be updating till at least Friday after Christmas because I have some family things going on and u probably do to.I am sorry I didn't tell u yesterday we went to the Colombia for those of u that do not know what that is I live in sc and Colombia is like thirty minutes away from us so we go there to the mall and stuff and we didn't get back till late and I would have did it in the car but the phone went dead so sorry have a merry Christmas everybody.

Raerae2001


	8. Chapter 6

Hey everyone sorry for not updating on Friday I had a family Christmas party I didn't know about the and another on Saturday and yesterday I sleeved really late because I was sick but here is the next chapter hope y'all like it. Big thanks to my followers Nrgeticgrl34 and Ericlance87 and also to them for favoriting.

Nrgeticgrl34:Merry late Christmas to You to. To those of u who review I will be posting thank you to your reviews or as up there I will respond to what you say even if it is something bad about my story.

And as a reminder her are the adults new super hero names hopefully you remember the kids because I am not putting them this time left side is teens names right is adults.

BeastBoy:Changling

Raven:Dove

Starfire:Starflame

Speedy:Green Arrow

Robin:Nightwing

Terra:Natura

Jinx:Enchantra

Kid Flash:Flash

Cyborg:Steelman

Bumblebee:Queen Bee

I think that's everyone so if I forgot anyone please tell me.

Disclaimer:I do not own Teen Titans or any other brand,people or things I might put in the story.

"Ah Titans I see your here"said Slade as he turned around but when he turned he was shocked to see not the teen titans but grown Titans.

"Mom,Dad"yelled the kids to each of there parents.

Slade just recovering from his shock was knocked back by Nightwing and Natura in there combined efforts of Nightwing's bow staff and Natura's shower of Changling and Dove tried to get the kids out. The rest where all taking down Slade the kids where set free the adults let them finish the rest of the bots at there request.

"Titans go"said that everyone sprung into action all of the speedsters running in circles to round up the bots while two where doing there hexing the two half tamaranian raining starbolts from above Wasp using his shocking ability and red bird using her ability to control nature and shadow turning into a wolf her favorite Hawk had been to injured to fight with in seconds hundreds of Slade bots where taken down the last remaining being blown to smithereens when Shadow decided to use her azarathian powers a little.

"Is everyone alright"said a slightly confused Raven when the Teen titans came through the door minus Robin and Terra who had decided to stay back with Diana and Rob to watch the younger they looked in they saw all the kids and there older selves.

"Woah were did they come from"said Jinx.

"We where about to ask the same question"said Shadow.g

"Well we have been here for as long as you its just when we were sent her we where sent to Paris and not Jump City"said Dove but in stead of younger Ravens usual monotone she was very happy sounding.

"Let's go back to the tower and will talk there the police are on there way to get Slade and will arrive shortly"said with that they left.

This wasn't long but I thought I should update seeing I have not updated in a while thanks for reading please review.

Raerae2001 ✌️


	9. Authors note

This is just to tell u all happy New Years Evan though mine was almost two hours ago I will hopefully update tomorrow happy New Years again hope everyone has a great year.

Raerae2001✌️


	10. Author note

Hi everybody I am sorry I didn't update the other day I was sick I will not be updating till probably Saturday so I will have enough time to do what I want I am thinking about adding some more characters in and I need to do some reading so sorry for the other day I hope everyone has a good day at school tomorrow.

Raerae2001✌️


	11. Chapter 7

Hey everyone I'm back and I am going to add four new characters and there kids and I am going two add one bad couple but i can't decide so I will not be putting them in this bio if you have any suggestions please comment but they can't be red x Slade or jinx those are good guys now ok so here are the new characters bios and I am sorry if this characters do not seem like them selves when teen titans came on I was only three and I started watching them when I was six I have seen all the episodes but don't remember much cause I was so young and so I am just going off what I remember and what i have read about these characters so I am so sorry If this Bugs you. Also big thanks to my followers and them for favoriting nrgeticgrl34 and ericlance87.

Disclaimer:I own many things like my phone or computer but teen titans or anything I put in this story except the kids I don't own.

Name:Emily Kole Weathers now Wilson

Superhero:Crystal

Powers:She can turn herself into crystal.

Coustom:She wheats a blue dress that stops at her knee with light pink vans and keeps her hair in a long pony tail.

Age:35

Married To:Joseph Alexander Wilson

Married For:15 Years

Kids:Jacob William Wilson (14)

Height:5 foot 4 inches

Name:Joseph William Wilson

Superhero:Peace maker

Powers:If he makes eye contact he can mind control his enemy.

Coustom:He where's the same coustom but the white is now black and purple is blue.

Age:35

Married To:Emily Kole Weathers Now Wilson.

Married For:15 Years

Kids:Jacob William Wilson(14)

Height:5 foot and 11 inches

Name:Jason Alexander Todd

Superhero:X

Powers:Really good martial art and lots of weapons.

Coustom:He wears the same coustom but the x is white. And the face part red.

Age:40

Married To:Antonia Marie Monetti Now Todd

Married For:20 years

Kids:Sarah Lizabeth Todd(17)Jacquelyn Taylor Todd (14)Nicholas Anthony Todd(12)

Height:6 foot 2 inches

Name:Antonia Marie Monetti Now Todd

Superhero:Silver

Powers:She has powers similar to the green lantern but instead of a ring her powers come from her hands.

Coustom:She wears a short black dress with red fluff under the skirt and black boots with red bottoms.

Age:40

Married To:Jason Alexander Todd

Married For:20 years

Kids:Sarah Lizabeth Todd(17)Jacquelyn Taylor Todd(14)Nicholas Anthony Todd(12)

Height:5 foot 9 inches

Name:Sarah Lizabeth Todd

Superhero:Azul X

Powers:She has her mothers powers but never learned anything her dad tried to teach her.

Coustom:She wears her mothers old coustom but the red is blue.

Age:17

Dating:None

Dating For:None

Kids:None

Height:5 foot 8 and 1/2 inches

Personality:She has her fathers personality but for some reason even though they have always lived in America she has her mothers accent.

Looks:Like her mother.

Name:Jacob William Wilson

Superhero:Blade

Powers:His Fathers he has none of his mothers.

Coustom:Kinda like shades but black and red.

Age:14

Dating:none

Dating For:none

Kids:none

Height:5 foot 11 inches

Personality:has a personality like his grandpa except without the evilness

Looks:like his grandpa

Name:Jacquelyn Taylor Todd

Superhero:Rosso X

Powers:she did not receive her mothers powers and uses her martial arts abilities.

Coustom:Like her sisters but the same colors as her moms when she wore it.

Age:14

Dating: none

Dating For:none

Kids:none

Height:5 foot 4 inches

Personality:like her dad

Looks:like her dad but as a girl.

Name:Nicholas Anthony Todd

Superhero:Amarillo X

Powers:both his mothers and his fathers martial arts.

Coustom:Like his dad's but with the x yellow.

Age:12

Dating:none

Dating For:none

Kids:none

Height:5 foot 7 inches

Personality:like his mothers.

Looks:like his mom as a boy

Ok so sorry this wasn't a chapter I was going to make it one but I have to go to bed cause it is four am so if u didn't already know 1:Kole 2:Jericho3:Red X and last but not least 4:Argent and the words in a different language Azul means blue in Spanish Rosso means red in Italian and Amarillo means yellow in Spanish ok please review and thanks for reading I am hopeful that the next chapter will be up in a few days.

Raerae2001✌️


	12. Chapter 8

And here are the new villain couple bios and there people one you should now one you might not the first is Blackfire and she is married to sloth you might not know him he is one of Ravens half brothers his name is I know his new super Villan name is stupid I couldn't think up any other.i would like to think my followers Nrgeticgrl34 and ericlance87 and also them for favoriting.

Disclaimer:I do not own the teen titans.

Name:Kom Annie Anders now Roth

Supervillian:Blazin'B

Powers:She has starbolts and can fly and superhuman strength.

Coustom:She wears a short black dress black knee high boots and her black hair in a high ponytail.

Age:42

Married to:Trevor Jackson Roth

Married for:26 years

Kids:Damiana Tove Roth(17)Damian Tel Roth(17)Desarai Tilda Roth(17)

Height:5 foot 11 inches

Name:Trevor Jackson Roth

Supervillain:Lazybones

Powers:He has the power to make people age,gain wait or just flat out become lazy.

Coustom:The same coustom as the comic books.

Age:42

Married to:Kom Annie Anders now Roth

Married for:26

Kids:Damiana Tove Roth(17)Damian Tel Roth(17)Desarai Tilda Roth(17)

Height:6 foot 5 inches

Name:Damiana Tove Roth

Supervillian:Darkflame

Power:Tamaranian powers and her dads power.

Coustom:the same as her mothers when she came to earth but is completely black with the metal.

Age:17

Dating:none

Dating for:none

Kids:none

Height:5 foot 10 inches

Personality:like her mothers

Looks:like her mother.

Name:Damian Tel Roth

Supervillian:Blackflame

Power:his mothers and fathers

Coustom:like his fathers

Age:17

Dating:none

Dating for:none

Kids:none

Height:6 foot 3 inches

Personality:like his fathers

Looks:like his dad

Name:Desarai Tilda Roth

Supervillian:Ebonyflame Roth

Power:her mothers,fathers and she is the only kid to get a power from trogon which is like Ravens

Coustom:Like her mothers but with out the metal

Age:17

Dating:none

Dating for:none

Kids:none

Height:5 foot 10 inches

Personality:like Ravens

Looks:like Raven with her mothers skin tone

Ok so here they are I probably want have the next chapter up for a few weeks cause I want to make it extra long since I have been makeing them really small ok thanks everyone please review.

Raerae2001✌️


	13. Chapter 9

Hey everybody sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been reading this really good story and I will tell you what it's called I am on the sequel it's here on fanfiction and its really good the original Is called Les Miserables it is teen titans has nothing to do with the play by that name though it's by mad-dog13 it's really good. Ok and to anyone who realized it I am sorry for confusing you I accendintly said when I was asking for ideas about a bad guy couple I said Slade was a good guy but he is not and the reason I was saying that I was thinking about making him one since his grandson acts so much like him but I will not until later because I realized that Aqualads so is with him and they are bad so sorry for the confusion and the spoiler I wasn't going to write about the mistake because I would have to say a spoiler but if I don't you will all be confused so I have great news they are making a new teen titans called Titans on tnt don't know when it will be out though but I am really excited about it. Anyways this will be years before the kids came to the on to the story I would like to thank nrgeticgrl34 and ericlance87 for following and favoriting my story.

Disclaimer:I do not own the teen titans.

Here is the tractors bio so you know when I start talking about him who it is.

Name:Brandon Jackson Hyde

Superhero:H2o

Supervillian:Aqua assassin

Powers:he has his fathers abilities.

Coustom:when he is good like his dad's old one but its green and when he is bad Slades apprentice costum.

Age:13

Dating:was dating Raelynn

Dating for:almost 4 years exactly.

Kids:none

Height:5 foot 8 inches.

Personality:kinda like Slades

Looks:like his dad

"Rachel what are you doing we have to go"said Kole.

"Yeah you have to be on the roof this is your wedding it's once in a life time"said Toni.

"If you don't remember Toni"said Jenny"they got married at a courthouse and this is just the service since they didn't get a real one".

"I know that but it still is going to be a once in a lifetime thing and everyone is waiting"said Toni.

"One second"said Rachel finally in the conversation. What am I going to do she thought. She had been gaining a good bit of weight for a while but didn't think anything about it till she put on the wedding dress her and Jenny just went and had fitted for her and it was really tight in her she went and got a pregnancy test out of her bathroom and it was positive. She is a super hero and so is her husband they don't have time for kids. Finally she left the bathroom and was ready to go.

"Ok let's go"she said. They walked to the entrance of the roof where all the people in the wedding where waiting for her.

"You look so beautiful friend Rachel"said Kori.

"Thank you Kori"said music started and so everyone started filling up the stairs. Jenny walked up with Victor since they where the maid of honor and the best man and then Kori and Roy,Tara and Richard,Karen and Wally,Kole and Joseph and last Toni and Jason. And after them Robin walked up since he was the ring barrier and after him Diana who was the flower girl then Rachel with Bruce Wayne. Since her father is evil he ask if he could be the one to walk her down the isle and she gladly accepted since she thought she would have no one. When they got down the isle everything went the same as a normal wedding and then everyone left since they aren't having a reception. That night everyone who was there where talking about how nice everything had been when Rachel pulled Gar to the other room.

"What do you need"he said as they got in there.

"There is something I have to tell you" she said.

"What is it Rae"said Gar with a concerned look.

"I am pregnant"she said as fast as possible so she could get it sat there letting what she just said sink in.

"Are you pulling a joke on me" he said.

"No why would I"said Rachel. All of a sudden she was lifted off the ground as he picked her up and hugged her.

"That's awesome how far along do you think you are"he said excitedly.

"I don't know we will have to go to the doctor tomorrow"she said.

"I have to go tell everybody"he said.

He ran back into the common room with her following slowly behind.

"EVERYONE GUESS WHAT I HAVE THE MOST EXCITING NEWS EVER"said Gar.

"What"said Jenny

"Me and Rae are going to be parents"he said.

"Really when did you find out"said Jenny.

"Today"said Raven.

"That's so cool"said Tara"what if are baby's are born around the same time.

"That would be cool they could grow up together like Robin and Diana" said Jenny.

"How far along do you think you are"said Karen.

"I don't know I will have to go to the doctor tomorrow"said Rachel.

"Ok well I think you should go to sleep"said Gar you need your rest.

"Ok"she said. She turned and walked out of the room with everyone next day Gar woke her up early the went to the doctor and said they where already as far along as Tara and the were having a boy and Tara is having a girl.

5 months later

"I can't believe that the baby's were born on the same day"said Rachel.

"Yes it is amazing my daughter being born five minutes before your son"said Tara.

"Now little Adian and Taralee can grow up together like you two wanted"said Richard.

"Where is Gar" said Rachel

"He is at the nursery making sure that his kid is in the right hands"said Jenny"he said if anything happens to him he will find the people and rip there heads of himself he is to overprotective of that kid and he just got here yesterday is he going to be like that with all the kids that you and he have"

"Oh if we ever do have anymore kids it will be in like a billion years me and him only want one"said Rachel.

"You will change your mind"said Tara"that's what I said and now I have two."

"I don't think so"said Rachel.

Three years later

"I want to hold her" Adian wined.

"Ok but don't hurt her"said Rachel as she handed her new baby to her son."As he was holding her Tara walked up.

"I told you so"she said in her best mocking voice.

"You told me what"said Rachel confused.

"When he was born you said you probably didn't want any more kids and now look at you"said Tara.

"Yeah"said Gar"I want five kids though.

"Yeah right"said Rachel.

7 years later

"Rae I don't think you should say anything about the number of kids every time you do there's more kids"said Jenny.

"Hahaha very funny I actually like having five kids think you very much I am just shocked how the doctors didn't see Axsher I can't believe he was born and we didn't have any idea there where three and not two"said Rachel.

5 years later

"I am so excited our new team is going to be awesome"said Raelynn to Brandon.

"I know now let's go see what they need"said they walked into the common room everyone was there.

"Ok so what this is about is that if you are going to have a team you have to have a leader we wanted to see who wanted to be one"said Gar. As soon as he said that Raelynn and Brandon both shot there hands up.

"Well since you can't both be the leader I guess you will have to have a power match to see who gets to be the leader"said Richard. With that they all walked to the training room as soon as they got in potion they started. The fight lasted forever about 20 minutes into it Raelynn turned into a seal floped on him and then held him down for 10 seconds it was clear she one so when she changed back he got up used his mind made water break the window and slam into her.

"Raelynn"Derek as he ran picked her up and took her to the med bay.

"Fine your the leader but not mine I am leaving we through."he said in a harsh voice and with that he kept into the ocean and was gone.

Ok hope yall like this chapter.

Raerae2001 ✌️


	14. Chapter 10

Ok everybody this is what I have decided I am going to take a break from this story I am having really bad writer block for this story and I am getting behind in school which has never happened in my life. So this is my plan because I will be fourteen next month so by my birthday which will be on the 17 of February by then I should have the fourteenth chapter up you are on number 10 right now so I will have four more updates the I will be putting this story on hold for a while not really long probably just till Easter which is only like a month and a half maybe a little more but not to long. So sorry if you are upset by this but school is more important to me since I want to get into the best veterinarian college in America so I am really sorry but there will still be four more to go up after this so I hope you enjoy the rest till the pause. Ok thanks for favoriting and following Negeticgrl34 and ericlance87.

Disclaimer:I don't own teen titans or anything but the kids.

"Mom watch out"I screamed.

"Watch out for what"she said with the biggest smile I have ever seen her with.

"Brandon's behind y..."But before I could say anything he shot her right in the back"NO"I screamed as he vanished from my site I went to run after him to kill him but then I remembered mom needed help then my Dad walked out from behind a curtain I had not seen there before.

"What is it Sweetheart "he said with the biggest smile on his face like he didn't even see that my mom and his wife was lying there dead.

"What's wrong with you help me mom is dying"I screamed with tears streaming down my face.

"HELP"I heard somebody scream I immediately recognized that voice as my big brother. I turned around and all my siblings wear laying on the floor all of them had been shot in the back like my mom.

"NO"I mom had already stopped breathing so I went to run to them and then I seen Brandon again I turned to him thinking he was going to shoot me but instead shot my dad then ran off again.

"NO"I cried all my family had quite breathing I sat and cried until I heard footsteps I looked up and Brandon stood there with a gun I went to get up but before I did he shot me in the Heart as I lay there dying he said"Fine your the leader.

I woke up covered in sweat.

"It was just a dream Raelynn"I said to my self.I glanced at the alarm clock it was still only 4:30 but I got up anyway I don't know why I had that dream I haven't seen Brandon since he left a year ago. I got up got out a clean uniform took a shower then went to the kitchen I made my self tofu eggs and waffles with soy milk and sat and ate when I was finished I washed my dishes about to go train when the alarm went off.I ran to the computer to see who it was everyone was already piled into the room by the time I had the person and the place it was only Gizmo and See-more so only me,Derek and Dev went since it would be so easy.

When we got to the Tower everyone was up and had breakfast and was setting up for the giant sleepovers we were doing that night the boys were having one and the girls were having one Lizabeth,Jacquelyn and Nick would be coming from where every it was they lived Raelynn always forgot the name of that place and Jacob would be coming from New York City.

Later that night.

Everybody was here they had spent most of the day together and now everybody was watching the horror movie Mama. They were about halfway through and all the girls were scared besides Raelynn,Devin and Daylea. All of a sudden the alarm went off and everyone jumped. The movie cut off and Slades face appeared on the screen"Hello Kids"he said in his emotionless voice"Ah I see my grandson is there hello Jacob"

"Slade what do you want"said Raelynn.

"I just wanted to let you meet someone well actually you already know him"said Slade with a amused turreted around and said"Titans meet Aqua Assassin" with that out of the shadows walked a boy.

"Hello sunshine"said the boy she now knew was Brandon.

Ok hope you liked this chapter sorry if it's short I have to go to bed so please review and favorite.

Raerae2001 ✌️


	15. Chapter 11

Hey everybody ok the first part of this is going to go back to when Aqualad died so yeah ok I would like to think my followers/favoriters Nrgeticgrl34 and ericlance87.

Disclaimer:I don not own the teen titans or anything but the kids as I thought them up in my head.

He threw a punch left I dodged right he tried to kick my feet out from under me so I jumped it had been going on like this forever I had barely got any hits in and the backup still hasn't arrived. Nightwing and Natura told me they would be here 20 minutes ago I don't know how I will hold him off till the get here. As he was lost in thought of how to conduct a plan he was staved in the stomach and fell to the ground.

"You should have concentrated better Aqua man I expected better of you"said Slade as he walked away.

"Garth used all his strength he had left to pick up his communicater and call his son.

"Daddy where are you"said Brandon"your hurt somebody needs to save you.

"Brandon I don't think there's time"he said"I wanted to tell you I loved you and never forget that"

"I want but I don't want you to die"he said as he started crying

"Look your going to be ok will you put your aunt Kori on the phone please"he said.

"Ok"said Brandon.

"Garth I heard what you said how do we get him back to his mother"she said trying not to cry.

"You can't will you please take care of him please Kori"he said.

"Yes we will"she said"would you liked to be put back on the phone with Brandon now.

"No I don't want him to see me die goodbye and thank you so muc...he said as he closed his hung up the phone and picked up a crying Brandon to comfort him.

"What are you doing with him Brandon"said Adian"he killed your father.

"NO"Brandon screamed"my father wouldn't have even been fighting him had your girlfriends father and mother come when they where supposed to he wouldn't be dead now"

"Brandon why would you do this to us me and you are brothers"said Austin"we may not come from the same family but I have always thought of you as my brother why would you do this to your family.

"He is done talking to you"said Slade"will be in touch. With that the screen shut down.

"The kids are calling"screamed Gar to the entire all ran into the room ready to talk to there kids.

"Hey kids"said Karen.

"Hey"said Derek.

"We need to tell you all something"said Ashlee.

"What is it my bongorfe(not sure that's spelled right)"said Kori.

"We saw Brandon"said Dev.

"You saw my Brandon where was he is he there is he okay"said Kori excitedly.

"I am sorry to tell you but he is with Slade"said Adian.

"No not my Brandon"she said as she started crying.

"Did you see them in person"said Rachel.

"No they hacked are monitoring system and called us"said Marcus.

"I can't believe this"said Roy"he was a son to us why would he do this.

"I don't know but I think are security has just been hacked again"said Marcus in a nervous voice. Then there was a loud scream.

"That was Rae"said Rachel.

"Oh my gosh they created a time portal in the evidance room we have to save her"said that all the kids ran to save her.

"We can't let them do that on there on"said Rachel"I am teleporting us to there they got there the portal was closing.

"They have all been sucked in everyone jump"said Gar. They all jumped in.

Ok I know this is short but like I said really bad writers block on this story but I am going to try to get 14 chapters by the 17 so hope yall like it any way please review.

Raerae2001 ✌️


	16. Chapter 12

Ok hey everybody sorry I didn't update this Tuesday I have been sick all week throwing up so I couldn't do anything I am just starting to feel better so this will probably be a short chapter thanks to my favoriters/followers nrgeticgrl34,ericlance87 and mikehuber

Disclaimer:I don't own anything i am a teenager.

Once every one arrived back at the tower they all set down while the adults told everyone what they had been doing. The kids had been quite the whole time but as soon as the adults where through talking the kids had a million questions.

"What is it like in Paris"said Vicky

"Are the museums big"said Kamden who loved history

"Do they have good vegan food Dad"said Raelynn

"Kids right now we are very tired can we rest then we will answer any questions you have"said Richard

"Ok"said all the kids.

"Ok it's really late so I think all you kids should get to bed"said Rachel

"Ugh do we have to"said Raelynn

"Yes if you want to be rested for the morning me and you have to get up early"said Gar

"Why"she ask

"Because if we are going to make tofu we have to wake up early so your Uncle Vic won't start the tofu meat fight"he said

"Good idea why didn't I think of that"said BeastBoy

"Well you kinda did"said Raven"I mean that's you from the future"

"Awsome I am smart in the future"said BeastBoy

"Not really just look at yourself"said Rachel. He turned to see himself getting tofu and waving in Vic's face saying you wish your meat taste this good don't cha.

"Oh my gosh"said Raven"he has the same maturity level in the future.

Ok sorry this was so short but even though I am feeling better I still don't feel my best this number 12 so we have two more chapters to go I should have the next one up on Tuesday if not it well be up before I have to have number 14 up on my birthday so bye

Raerae2001 ✌️


	17. AN

Hey everyone I am getting straight to the point I know I told yall that I would have 14 chapters up by next Tuesday but my great grandpa passed away today so I will not be doing any more chapters till the date I had said I would start back before I am sorry to any one who had expected those two chapters but right now I am upset and we are going to be at are granny's most of the time this week till they have the funeral so sorry everyone I will probably start updating again around Easter since that was the original plan ok bye for now

Raerae2001 ✌️


End file.
